


The Dreamons We Hide

by AshaKaneko



Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft Roleplay), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DREAMON AU, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon!Dream, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Face Reveal, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I promise it'll be good, I will go down with SBI, I won't tell you how to live your life, I'll add more as I go on, I'm filling this out when I've only written about 3 paragraphs, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Or don't, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but oops my hand slipped, i know Techno said he wasn't SBI, just bare with me, just created my own tag, just go with the flow guys, so we'll see how this goes, stop reading the tags and just go read the book please, wonder if I'll do that a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaKaneko/pseuds/AshaKaneko
Summary: They had left me. They trapped me here and left.But they weren’t the only ones.I was fighting fire with fire.Sword against sword.Soul… against soul.It screamed at me. In my ears, in my head, ringing and echoing throughout my whole being.It was only growing stronger.And I… was only growing weaker.I could feel my grip on humanity loosening, my handle on my own being slowly slipping away...*I didn’t want to go.*~-~-~-~-~Gosh, I kinda suck at summaries, but if you could check it out anyway, it would mean the world to me OwO I couldn't find too many Dreamon!Dream stories, so I just kinda made up my own. But don't worry, I didn't get rid of Villian!Dream, muHahAHaha... (sort of?)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	The Dreamons We Hide

They had left me. They trapped me here and left. 

But they weren’t the only ones trapping me. 

I was fighting fire with fire. 

Sword against sword.

Soul… against soul.

It screamed at me. In my ears, in my head, ringing and echoing throughout my whole being.

It was only growing stronger.

And I… was only growing weaker.

I could feel my grip on humanity loosening, my handle on my own being slowly slipping away.

_I didn’t want to go._

The creature thrashed and clawed at my soul, demanding to be free.

**It wanted chaos.**

I could barely keep track of my surroundings anymore, the fight inside me so _loud_ and earth-shaking, it surprised me when I still felt the soft blades of grass against my hands, the ground still steady beneath me. I breathed in a gasp of crisp air, the streaks of light blue splattered against the pale purple of the dawn sky. 

This peaceful moment didn’t last long.

Suddenly, I was thrust into black and lost all sense of direction I had. I could feel my body moving, the scraping sound of metal upon flint.

_Please don’t make me go._

**It wanted blood.**

The yelling and screaming were now accompanied by whispers, hundreds upon thousands of whispers, whispers, _whispers._

_Make it stop._

I tried bringing my hands to my ears to block out the noise, to bang my head against something in hopes it will knock me unconscious and the ever-present echoes will _stop._

**It wanted destruction.**

I didn’t feel anything. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear. Panic’s sharp hands, almost as tight as It’s, squeezed my chest.

Of course, _that_ I could feel.

Suddenly, my skin burned, as if I had been thrown into a fire. I tried opening my mouth, I tried to get noise to come out, but my silence overwhelmed me.

I wanted to cry. I wanted my friends.

 **What friends?** **_Your friends left you to die._ **

_No._

It kept pushing me down, down, down, into the recesses of my mind, until even I didn’t know who I was.

~~**_No._ ** ~~

I would not let It beat me. I wouldn’t just let It push me around as It pleased.

I shoved back, my soul entangling in Its own. My whole being lit with pain, making me thrash and _hurt_ in a way so tangible I could taste it on my tongue.

 **Give up. They deserted you. They tried to** **_fix you_ ** **.**

I crawled my way through the darkness, trying to regain control over my own body and mind.

It raked its long and sharp claws at me, trying to haul me back down into Its eternal nightmare and torture. 

_Let. Go. Of. Me!_

I tried yelling back at It, adding to the noise still pulsing in my nonexistent ears. The black around me seemed to lighten, if just for a second. The voices (no, only one voice) died to a faint murmur. The grip It had on me loosened and I burst forward, shoving Its soul out of the way as I took my chance at freedom.

I blinked.

The light of the midday sun shone brightly down on me.

I was sprawled on my back against the dirt, the grass around me torn and my fingers scratched and bloody from seemingly ripping at the ground.

I was breathing hard, a slight breeze making the perspiration on my forehead cold against my skin.

My apparently bare face.

Once again, this lonely moment of peace was shattered when It gained power once more, and grasped my spirit, pulling me back into the darkness with full force. I lost my hold on the world, but _please don’t make me go._

I tried reaching for the light, for my friends, my home. 

_No! Stop!_

I struggled against It, still dragging me back to the nothing. I had a horrible feeling that if It managed to pull me all the way this time, I wouldn’t be coming back.

The voices ceased to whisper and drawl, fading into a thundering silence which made my head ache even more than the noise did.

**Goodbye.**

_No!_

In a desperate final attempt, I turned and fought It, kicking, fighting, scratching, and jabbing. But that didn’t stop It. It had grown too strong. I was too weak.

Eventually, I lost track of my own mind. Slowly, It let go, and I was drifting.

Going nowhere, being nothing.

_Please._

Nothing… 

  
  


… 

  
  
  


**It wanted control.**

* * *

I was numb, lost, and forgotten.

But that didn’t bother me.

I don’t care, why should I? They didn’t care about me.

The only comfort I know is the overwhelming black around me, dark as ink, and just as thick.

I know I wasn’t always here. I don’t remember it, but I know that there was once light where it’s now black.

But I couldn’t do anything about it. So I just kept drifting… 

… 

* * *

I lost track of the time. 

Was time even relevant here?

But I suppose it has been quite a while.

I can't recall the last time I was warm.

_Warmth._

My body _(spirit? soul?)_ was chilled to the bone _(mind? heart?) ~~(do I even have a heart anymore)~~_.

I was surrounded by ink ~~_(where are the stars)_~~ and cold.

But I didn't care.

I _didn't._

* * *

I wish I could sleep.

I want to go to sleep. To lie down forever.

And be embraced by the promise of peace and _warmth._

Or maybe I wanted to sleep so I could escape for even just a bit.

To drift not in a world of darkness, but light. With happy memories _~~(what memories)~~_ and friends that I know I had once.

Maybe I just wanted to dream.

_~~(Dreams die)~~ _

* * *

Gray.

The thick ink-black of my dreamscape _~~(dreams)~~_ lightened to a soft, inviting gray.

This was different.

I was no longer drifting, but standing firm, my feet _(when did I have feet?)_ planted on the crystalline floor. It reflected the muted color of the sky ~~(sun, clouds, rain)~~ to make it twinkle and shimmer all around me.

I looked up from the floor to scan my surroundings, awestruck at the change.

What happened?

I took a step forward, confident as if I knew exactly where I was and where I wanted to go. In all honesty, I had no idea what I was doing. But I trusted this gut feeling I had and let it lead me across the sparkling landscape. 

It wasn't long before I came across three other figures, each a bright contrast against the endless gray scenery. All three were men, with slightly glowing and translucent skin. The one closest to me had ram horns curved around his sleek dark brown hair. His arms were crossed against his deep blue suit and he had a scowl that appeared to be very annoyed. The one standing next to him had a lighter shade of brown hair, which curled in an unruly manner. He bore a brown trenchcoat and black beanie which looked worn and weathered, matching his expression. 

The third one, who had his back to me, donned a large, fuzzy, yellow sweater and matching tones of brown from the second man. I didn't have too long to study him, however, before a strong burst of bedazzling light enveloped all of us.

It felt as if I was being sucked into a long, narrow vortex, occasionally crashing into another figure I wasn't able to see. The blinding _white_ left me seeing spots, popping in and out of my vision at random. 

When the dots faded away, I managed to make out an end to the tunnel. There was blue and green and other beautiful colors I hadn't seen in so long, I almost forgot what they looked like. A smile graced my face as I prepared to enter the very same world I once departed on similar terms.

Before I could touch the swaying trees and gaze at the bobbing clouds, a sharp yank tugged me to the side of the tunnel. I was shoved against fast-streaming, pure, _energy_ , which rubbed against my soul with harsh, hot claws, leaving invisible burns. I yelped and tried to push off of the wall with my feet, to no avail. 

~~_(fight for your life It will come back do not speak Its name It wants you)_ ~~

In a flurried panic, I began twisting myself in hopes to loosen the grip the obscured force had on me. It only tugged harder at me, the white, raw energy still leaving fiery trails across me. 

_Riiiiip._

The unyielding border the energy made began to bend as if it were elastic. I was still convulsing, not in attempts to free myself from the mysterious influence, but from the pain the current was causing me.

_Riiiiiip._

And with a final haul, I shattered the wall and fell down a long, dark tube.

* * *

Somewhere in the Dream SMP, a freckled boy lazed within a small circle of bare and singed dirt. At the edges of said circle, a good few inches of snow drizzled into water, pooling in the hole and forming mud. Snowflakes sprinkled from the sky, collecting within the boy's dirty blonde hair and dotting his freckled cheeks. With a shuddering breath, the boy's snow-flecked lashes fluttered open.

And with emerald green eyes, he saw the world for the first time again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever, and my first post on AO3! I'm kind of figuring it out as I go along, so if you guys could have some patience with me that would be great   
> If you guys are interested in my little idea so far, just give me a heads-up and I might continue it!   
> But that's a maybe, I'm not very good at staying focused on a single project ':D  
> Anyway, thanks for reading my short side note! See ya next time!
> 
> (Feel free to leave your thoughts and tips! And I certainly don't mind any kudos OwO)


End file.
